


Chu!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Natsu aneh. Ia sering menghindar dari Lucy dan wajahnya memerah. Lucy yang penasaran pun akhirnya menanyakannya./"Kau mau tahu?"/"Tentu saja!"/"Kalau begitu mendekatlah!"/Upps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR

Suasana di _guild_ masih ramai seperti biasanya. Yah, bertengkar untuk dan karena hal yang tidak jelas, dan bertambah parah saat Erza malah masuk ke dalam pertarungan tersebut. Melihat semua hal itu, Lucy menghela napas. Dan ia makin heran saat melihat rekan satu timnya malah duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya membaca buku.

"Kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka, Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu tersentak. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan cepat, membuat Lucy heran. "Tidak. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih menarik di sini."

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Apa yang menarik?

"Kau semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini," komentar Lucy. Natsu melirik gadis itu. "Aneh apa?"

"Habisnya, setiap aku menghampirimu, terkadang kau malah menghindariku. Saat aku menatapmu, wajahmu memerah. Aku ini punya salah atau apa sih?" tanya Lucy meminta penjelasan. Natsu yang mendengarnya kaget. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tersebut malah merona tipis dan sama sekali tak berniat menjawab.

_Masa kau tidak tahu sih?_

"Hey, Natsu. Jawab pertanyaanku!" paksa Lucy. Ia menutup bukunya dan kini malah memandang Natsu serius. Sontak, Natsu yang ditatap seperti itu malah merasa risih dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Natsu~!" paksa Lucy lagi, "kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pandanganmu sih?"

Natsu menghela napas. Sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya. Ia menyeringai samar. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kamu mau tahu?" goda Natsu. Lucy mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah!" Lucy pun menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Natsu. Tapi Natsu malah berkata, "Bagaimana aku ingin memberitahukannya kalau kau masih jauh?"

Lucy berdecak kesal. "Kau ini," ujarnya. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan dirinya.

"Ayolah, aku akan berbisik," ujar Natsu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Oke, oke."

_Chu!_

Lucy tersentak. Dalam sekejap, pembuluh di wajahnya melebar dan sudah seperti rambut seorang Erza Scarlet. Ia menatap Natsu tak percaya. Tapi yang ditatap malah memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

**Owari**


End file.
